chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
CM .357 Python
The Colt Mobius Python is a revolver that is manufactured by the Colt Mobius company. The handgun is designed in a traditional method of constructing a firearm with a rotating cylinder that holds several rounds that can be replenished using a clip of cartridges versus a box magazine loaded semi-auto. The weapon has found usage in shooting enthusiasts as well as with law enforcement personnel. The Colt Mobius Python is also the signature weapon of Sally Acorn. She frequently carries the weapon with her when on missions for the UNSC. The Python is one of the series of revolvers constructed by Colt Mobius to utilize the name of a snake. The others being the Keelback, the Garter, and the King Cobra. Description The Python shares its namesake with a handgun given the same name by the United States manufacturing company Colt. The original design of the weapon had it chambered in .357 Magnum, which has carried over to the CM pattern. After leaving Earth and being stranded on Mobius one universe over, security personnel of the colony ships realized they had schematics of weapons that they could replicate, leading to several designs that worked their way into contemporary Mobian armories. The Python is no different that other rifles or handguns in that regard. The general shape of the revolver has been changed somewhat over the centuries, but in principle, it still remains a six-shooter wheelgun. There are two major distinctive makes of the Python. The first being a Snub Nose model used more for KKPD SRU units, and the other being a Long Nose model. This utilizes a six inch barrel to help for accuracy. Other smaller modifications to barrel length exists though. The weapon is a flat top model with a single rail running from the muzzle of the weapon to the hammer striking point. This allows a shooter to clamp on sights to help with aiming. Unlike the original Colt Python, the CM Python utilizes a breaking action. The user unlocks the front half of the gun by depressing a button near the carousel. This allows the barrel to swing downwards and reveal the cartridges. The second differentiation is an auto-extraction mechanism. This allows for fired shots to be automatically ejected once the front half of the gun reaches its furthest point. Spring tension in the chambers will push the empty casing free of the gun, allowing users to reinsert new cartridges as they see fit. The system will not eject unfired rounds though to prevent the wasting of ammunition. Once the user reseals the gun, the springs become active in the chambers. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of approximately 1250 ft/second and has an optimal range of about two hundred yards with a maximum range being over double that. Marksmen have been known to hit targets at up to a kilometer by adjusting for the arc of the bullet. The upper sight can be equipped with a range adjuster. The CM Python operates in both Single and Double Action, meaning that the hammer can be cocked to fire the gun, or simply pulling the trigger will fire it. This leads to rapid shooting, but quick depletion of ammunition. Some argue that the Single Action feature is superior due to the fact the shooter that has the ability to aim will land more of their shots. Behind the Scenes The Python is a direct reference to Sally Acorn having utilized a revolver in some situations. I found the prospect of a Sonic character actually using a firearm to be somewhat of an interesting notion since she herself does not have a superpower on her own. This would necessitate the use of a weapon. Swords in some cases, but more logically, a gun. Now, to be clear, the wapon Sally used was a weapon stolen from Nack the Weasel in the comics, but the idea stuck with me for so long that I decided to make it her signature weapon, giving it the name of the Python - a line of Colt revolvers that are no longer being made. The auto-extractor is a concept I borrowed off the MP-412 REX revolver that uses the same concept. For some reason, this makes the gun seem a lot cooler, and from a certain standpoint may seem obvious that you would probably only eject the cartridges you actually fired to save ammunition. Obviously this would have a problem if you only had moon clips to reload with. In that case, a manual ejection system is in place to help the shooter. List of Appearances * Infested * Warpath * Deception (Mentioned Only) * Heart of Chaos Category:Weapon Category:Handgun Category:Mobius